


The abnormal adventures of Hajime Hinata

by God_Dangit_Komaeda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone is actually, Komaeda's still the same I guess, No Talent, Non-Despair AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_Dangit_Komaeda/pseuds/God_Dangit_Komaeda
Summary: Hinata hadn't considered his life to be anything special. He was a normal man in the normal world.                                        That was until the fateful day he met her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published story on here... I hope you like it? It's going to be a multi-chapter production. Criticism is wanted! I'm always happy to receive it! This will be a sort of laid back story, I guess? Not very serious..

Hinata pulled on his rather basic t-shirt and made his way to the front door, deciding against eating breakfast. He would eventually get something during his time at the mall, he figured. He swung open the door, only to see a familiar white- haired male, who seemed to be holding his knuckle up, as if he was about to knock on the door. Hinata froze, not expecting him to be there.

 _Oh god why_ , Hinata thought. He cringed and put on a fake smile. "Oh hey Komaeda, what're you doing here?". "Don't pretend, Hinata-kun. I saw that look of horror. Trash like me understands but...Eh, I thought I should bother you with my presence?" Was he...asking Hinata to hang out? He couldn't tell. "You're not trash, shut up," Hinata sighed. "Well, I understand if you're busy, what with me dropping in and all.." Komaeda trailed, oddly off topic. Yeah that's exactly what he was trying to do. "Look, I was going to the mall, but it would be boring without anybody...I guess you can come," Hinata tried to sound cool, failing when his voice faltered to his usual meek tone. "Thank you Hinata-kun! It's wonderful to know that you'll allow someone as repulsing as me to go anywhere with you!" That was an odd way to put it, but it was normal. Hinata was now able to see exactly what his counterpart was wearing. Wait...was that a scarf? Since when did Komaeda wear scarfs? It had been a month but...well, it was better than that damn jacket he always wore. Hinata decided not to bring it up. The brunette stepped out and locked his door, sighing as he realized just what a day with Komaeda will be like. _It couldn't be that bad...could it?_ , Hinata thought as Komaeda began to chatter away. Just another ordinary day in the life of Hajime Hinata. Just another _annoyingly_ ordinary day for a guy as basic as him.  
***~~~***  
Hinata laughed as Komaeda slipped, falling into a bush. Today had been...interesting, to say the least. It started when Hinata finally asked what the scarf was about, "They're in right now, Hinata-kun," was what he answered with. It only got weirder as two different water fountains Komaeda tried to use, suddenly broke. Hinata, of course, had to pay with his barely existing money. Komaeda then won them a free lunch, much to Hinata's delight. Well, a day with Komaeda was unpredictable..in a predictible kind of way. The Alabaster-skinned boy grumbled as he slowly got up, brushing leaves out of his unruly hair. "I don't see the humor," Komaeda glared. Hinata apologized, beggining to walk with his friend down the sidewalk. Admittedly, Hinata was still laughing a little. "Yo, what's up with that scarf?" A random voice said. "Hinata-kun, I told you," Komaeda huffed. "That...wasn't me," Hinata answered. The duo got silent as they were face-to-face with a bright pink-haired man and another with a pinkish scarf, both the same age. The pink haired one smiled wide, showing off his freakishly sharp teeth. "Oh... Hey Hinata! Fancy seeing you," He continued smiling. "Oh, what's up Souda," Hinata greeted. Komaeda and Gundham nodded at each other. Souda scrunched his nose up at the sight of Komaeda. "Me and Gundham hafta' go. See ya' later," Souda grabbed his friend and scurried off. "Unhand me mortal!!" "SHUT UP GUNDHAM!!".

Komaeda cringed. "Those two...Glad we aren't like that, huh Hinata-kun?". Hinata nodded, his focus leaving the conversation and finding it's way on a person sitting on a curb. A...girl, to be exact. "Hinata-kun...?" Komaeda's attention went to what his friend was staring at. Was she...crying? The two began to walk over to her, concern growing. Up close, Hinata could see she had pink shoulder-length hair, along with a navy blue jacket. "Umm, hey. I'm Hinata, and this is my friend Komaeda. What's wrong?" Hinata started. The girl jolted, looking up. "Huh? What do you mean? I was just about to....fall asleep" She cocked her head and yawned. "Wait...You can see me?". Hinata shared a glance with Komaeda. "Yeah, of course we can see you..?" Komaeda questioned. "I- its just, nobody can see me because... I'm apparently dead..? My name's Nanami...Chiaki Nanami," Nanami seemed a little "out of it", from what Hinata could tell. "Somebody's on drugs," Komaeda whispered to Hinata, only to earn a kick in the shin. "Ow, why?". Hinata rolled his eyes. "Umm, we're willing to help you get home...Nanami," Hinata tried his best to keep his voice soft and steady, not knowing how to deal with this situation. Nanami's eyes widened. "No, I'm not on drugs. I wouldn't...do drugs. I can prove it, watch!". Hinata was about to question what she meant but the girl took off and began into the busy street, going for a... "OH MY GOD! NANAMI STOP!!" Hinata ran after her, only to fall short when the car...hit her. Komaeda just sat there, unimpressed. "Eh, it was all for hope in the end," he shrugged. Hinata gave him a look, too truamatized to say anything. "Haha, just kidding Hinata-kun. She's alive, look," Komaeda laughed. Hinata looked to see Nanami in the same position, nobody on the sidewalk or road even fazed at her presence.

Hinata was dumbfounded. Ghosts aren't real, and if they are, Hinata certainly wouldn't be the person to be able to see them. He noticed Nanami had walked back over. "You guys...see?" She yawned. "You have a place I can crash at? I...for being dead I'm really tired,". Do ghosts..sleep? Why isn't she worried? Before Hinata could ask anything Komaeda suddenly called out, "Hinata-kun would be happy to host a sleepover for all of us!".. What? "No Hinata-kun would not," Hinata snapped. Komaeda sighed. "I know, it's probably me. I just, my home is atrocious, otherwise I would happily suggest my living quarters," Komaeda went on and on abotu how worthless he is and how Nanami and Hinata deserved the best and most comfortable place to rest. "Okay, okay. Fine," Hinata grumbled. Both of the other two let out little 'yays' and the three made their way to the home of Hinata. While Nanami and Komaeda talked, Hinata remained silent. How could he brush this off? There was no way this was normal for anyone. Hinata was just a normal boy.

 

                                                                       An incredibly normal boy who is now friends with a ghost and a sociopath.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, let me know what you think and what I need to improve. Is it long? Probably not. I'm still trying to improve my abilities in the descriptive zone (If that makes sense...?)


End file.
